everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
En Garde!
Summary: 'Trifa meets her idol in fencing. '(We open up on a news report. A picture of a curly-haired French teenager with purple highlights and dressed all in red is beside the reporter.) Reporter: Renée Bernard, age 16, once again cements her position as the world's greatest fencer! Claiming another gold medal in a tournament held in Paris, she continues to wow fans with her incredible skills! (It cuts to an interview with Renée.) Interviewer: So, where exactly did you learn your fencing skills? Renée Bernard: Well, people always say that you just have to believe in yourself and follow your dreams, and, no offense, but that's crap. Sure, belief's important, but you also have to have skill. You gotta practice, and, well, belief's only gonna get you so far. Interviewer: 'I also hear that you're transferring to England, is there any reason behind that? '''Renee Bernard: '''I'm actually half English, so I'm just moving back home after so many years living in France. '''Interviewer: '''Well the best of luck to you miss Bernard! In other news the strange disappearances of young fencing prodigies have caused many experts and officials to become baffled. Who is responsible for these disappearances? No bodies have been found yet. When will they strike next? '(The camera cuts to McIntosh High School, a private school in Londust. Trifa Liang-Mania is sitting at her desk nervously waiting for her Higher Level Science test results. The teacher is shown handing them out and to her surprise, she achieved straight A's. The door suddenly opens and Renee walks into the room along with the assistant Principal.) Assistant Principal: 'Class, I would like you to meet Renee Bernard, your new classmate. You've probably heard of her. But as of today she will transferring to your class. '(Trifa looks at Renee with clear admiration in her eyes. The camera cuts to fencing team practice with Renee being a new member. Trifa approaches Renee.) Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Uh..hi! My name's Trifa, I'm captain of the fencing team and your biggest fan! '''Renee Bernard: Really? I had no idea I had fans. Trifa Liang-Mania: Well, uh...surprise! Renee Bernard: I suppose I hope we can be friends. Trifa Liang-Mania: 'We're having a varsity competition this weekend. With you on our team we'll win this for sure! '''Renee Bernard: '''Um...okay. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Hey, wanna spar? '''Renee Bernard: '''Sure I guess. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Don't hold back. '''Renee Bernard: '''You sure? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''It's fine! I'm sparring with my idol! Besides, I survived worse. '(Trifa and Renee take their positions and begin sparring. Renee lunges at Trifa who parries it and lunges forward again. Renee backs out of the way and they clash. Trifa back hand springs the other way and the two continue going back and forth much to the surprise of the referees and other club members. Renee thrusts that Trifa but she leaps onto the ceiling and pushes herself off of it and attempts to drill-strike Renee but she ducks it as well. Renee decides to go on the offense and continues lunging and parrying Trifa's strikes. The buzzer sounds, end of time.) Renee Bernard: '''Wow, you're really good! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Thanks! '''Renee Bernard: '''How did you do those things. And your reflexes! How are you not a professional? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Well, I wanna become a doctor like my mom. This is more of a hobby and for exercise. '''Renee Bernard: '''I've never seen anyone this dedicated to their hobbies. I can't believe we're evenly matched! My mom had me fencing the moment I could walk she's also my coach, I never really did anything else, she always expected me to be the best fencer. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: Wow, umm...' '''Well I still have a long way to go. But thanks for the compliment. I think you're the best. '''Renee Bernard: '''You do? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Yeah! '(Renee smiles. This is the first time she's made a friend her age. Trifa hugs her happily.)' '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''We're gonna be best friends! '(Later that day Trifa is at home telling her moms, puchi and aunt about her new friend when her portal bracelet starts ringing. She answers and a hologram of Foxx appears.)' '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Hey Foxx. '''Foxx Otur: '''Yo Trifa we just got another job! We're supposed to be guarding some fencers for a tournament that's happening in Londust next week. '''Tsukiko: '''Kiko? (Tournament?) '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Really? Oh yeah the disappearances. I get to guard my idol?! Yay! '''Tsukiko: '''Kiko! (Awesome!) '''Foxx Otur: '''Uh right. We're also supposed to help find the other fencers as well. We're getting paid 500 thousand euros for this. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''You got it boss! See ya next week. '(Cut to the next week. The Rebel Hunters are at the tournament venue, the 02, to guard the different fencers. They are disguised as janitors and security guards to draw away suspicion.)' '''Toni Aeras: '''Any sign of the kidnapper? '''Nia Troy: '''no, but keep your eyes peeled. '(Trifa is snooping around the training area, hoping to catch the culprit. She takes off her mask since she was sweating, she turns around and all she was met with was a black boot to the face and the smell of a knock out drug. She wakes up, hog tied to the ground, she begins rubbing her hands against the rope hoping to create sweat, after a while she was able to slip out of her restraints. The place was pitch black and she couldn't see anything, she begins to carefully walking around, she has to get to Renee and everyone else to warn them. She trips over someone.)' '''Max Bennett: '''That hurts! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''WHERE'S RENEE?! '''Max Bennett: '''More importantly, who's Renee. '''Jeffery Bennett: '''I can do one better, why is Renee. '(Infinity War references :D)' '(Trifa's eyes slowly begin to adjust to the darkness, she sees several people around her along with several pipes and loud noises of fans cheering from upstairs, We must be under the building!, ''she tought. They're also tied up and very weak, she runs over and helps them.)' Francine Merlot: 'thank you. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''No problem. Let's get you guys out of here. '''Jade Hubert: '''Um how are we gonna do that? '(Trifa grins and to the other fencers' surprise she reveals her weapon, which she had kept retracted in her disguise. She begins to stab the ceiling with intense speed, esssentially drilling them out of the area. They poke their heads out at the area's underground parking lot.) David Fallon: 'Huh, didn't expect that. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Nevermind, let's get up there! '(Meanwhile, Renee is waiting nervously.) Marie Bernard: 'Renee, darling. '''Renee Bernard: '''Mum? '''Marie Bernard: '''I came in to check on you, sweetie. I'm your mom and coach after all! You have to win, no matter what the cost. '''Renee Bernard: '''Um..okay...Do I have to? '''Marie Bernard: '''You have to! I raised you for this. '''Ife Aeras: '''So nothing from you either?! Trifa! Trifa come in! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Were you looking for us? '(Ife is jumpscared but quickly calms down.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Who did this to you guys. '''David Fallon: '''Some lady, we've been shipped around in a crate for weeks. She does give us food and such but we couldn't do anything to stop her. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''What does she look like? '''Jade Hubert: '''We don't know. She always wore a mask. '''Trifa liang-Mania; '''Do you remember her voice? '''Francine Merlot: '''I think so. She sounds like a french lady. Mumbling on and on about her daughter. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Did you say, french and daughter?! '(She grabs Ife's com device.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Guys, I think I know who it is. '''Announcer: '''Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Freelancers Fencing Tournament! One of the most elite fencing competitions in the world! '(The crowd cheers and the Fencers and their coaches are walking out, one by one.) Announcer: 'It looks like we got a real fight today! The esteemed Renee Bernard from France vs Sahana Dalvi from India! '(The Hunters and the other fencers quickly run up to the announcer's booth and snatches the microphone from him.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'We've located the Fencer kidnapper and the missing athletes are found! '(The crowd gasps. Marie begins sweating nervously.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'IT'S RENEE BERNARD'S COACH! '''Marie Bernard: '''YOU'RE LYING! '''Renee Bernard; '''TRIFA?! '''Francine Merlot: '''Well we beg to differ! '''Marie Bernard: '''HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?! I THOUGHT I TIED YOU ALL DOWN! '(Everyone gasps and looks at Marie in shock. She realizes what's done and tries to make a run for it only to be intercepted and arrested.) Renee Bernard: 'I can't believe it. How could you?! I never wanted this! I like fencing but I wanted to be happy! You tried to eliminate anyone who got in the way of your goal. '(Renee looks at her mother sadly as she is taken away. Trifa walks up to her friend.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Renee, I'm sorry. '''Renee Bernard: '''No Trifa, it's fine. I think I should retire, after everything mom did. Besides I think you might actually be the best in the world. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Are you sure? But- '''Renee Bernard: '''it's alright. I'll help you polish up! From now on, I'm gonna be your coach. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Really?! YAY! '(She hugs Renee happily.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'We're gonna be best friends forever! '(They laugh a little and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes